


Orders

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint expected at least a little sympathy when he was injured in the field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revenant_oozi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=revenant_oozi).



Phil was scowling. That was never good. And okay, sure. Clint _probably_ shouldn't have aimed an explosive arrow at that car. And he _probably_ should have listened to Cap when he said do not pursue the random troll like... thingy that had a hold on some random SHIELD agent--who WAS under Coulson's command, so really he'd done the suit a favor!--and it was _probably_ not his best idea to take on said troll thingy alone.

 

But he was lying in a hospital bed, banged up, hooked up to some kind of monitor of some kind and Phil was _scowling_. At him! Clint tried to scowl back, but he was playing with the master. "Shouldn't you be telling me how worried you were about me and how happy you are that I'm safe... ish?"

 

"You disobeyed a direct order from a superior officer."

 

"Oh, well if you want to get technical I _do_ have seniority--"

 

"No, you don't."

 

"I was trying to help your agent."

 

"I know that."

 

"I was being a hero." Clint winced as he sat up. Even that didn't win him any points apparently. "Isn't that what this whole Avengers gig is all about?"

 

Phil’s scowl got worse. Definitely not good. He turned away, pulling the examination drape around the bed before coming closer again. The scowl was still there, but it was tempered with something else. Something that looked a whole lot like concern as Phil pressed his forehead to Clint’s. “Stop doing that.”

 

“Doing what?”

 

“That thing where you make me think you’re going to die. Stop it.”

 

Clint thought back to the mission in New Mexico; that Asgardian metal thing that had attacked not only the SHIELD agents and Asgardians that were there, but the town itself. He suppressed a shiver. “You first.”

 

“That’s unlikely.”

 

“Exactly.” Clint closed the distance between them and pressing a soft kiss to Phil’s lips, despite the frown.

 

“If you’d just listen occasionally…” Phil sighed. It was an old argument and one he’d never win. Even he knew a lost fight when he saw one. They kissed again before Phil pulled back and opened the curtain. “You _did_ disobey a direct order.”

 

Clint sighed. “Yes, sir.”

 

“Captain America has waved his right to court-martial you.”

 

“That was nice of him.”

 

“But,” Phil stared down at him, “once your medical leave is concluded, you will face a two week suspension.” Clint opened his mouth to argue. When he saw the scowl give way to a bit of a smile, he stopped. “I need a vacation.”

 

“We don’t take vacations.” Clint smirked for a moment.

 

Phil leaned in, whispering to him. “That’s why you’re taking this suspension and I’m going to a conference… somewhere. Maui sounds nice.”

 

Clint’s eyebrow climbed his forehead. “Yes, it does.”

 

“See, there is a first time for everything.” Phil smiled and leaned back. “Maybe the next time you’re out in the field you’ll remember that and _listen_.”

 

“I will do my best, sir.”

 

“That’s as good as I’m going to get, isn’t it?”

 

Clint’s smirk grew to something distinctly more predatory. “At least until I heal up.”

 

“Duly noted.” Phil ran a hand through Clint’s hair and pressed another kiss to his lips.

 

Clint decided that mentioning that Phil had not drawn the curtain that time was futile. They worked for SHIELD after all. There were no real secrets. Everyone who was important most likely already knew. With that in mind, Clint pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and rumpling that perfect suit of his. When he left go, Phil cleared his throat and adjusted his tie.  

 

When he was looking a little more respectable again, Phil smirked. “Heal fast.”

 

Clint let out a little laugh. “Is that an order?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“Then, yes, sir.”


End file.
